Known inflatable leg garments are formed from a double skinned fabric blank which comprises integral mirror image leg-shaped parts. The blank is folded in half so that the leg shaped parts are brought into superposed relationship. Thereafter, a zip fastener is inserted in order to provide an openable front seam and the foot portions of the leg-shaped parts are welded and stitched together thereby forming a generally leg-shaped inflatable enclosure having a zip seam `s` and a welded seam `w` as shown in FIG. 7.
In use, the garment is fitted about a patient's limb to be treated and cyclically is inflated and deflated to apply intermittent compression to the patient's limb. Whilst the known garment construction is generally satisfactory, the pressure applied by the foot portion during inflation of the garment can cause considerable pain to the patient because of the constricting shape which the foot portion of the garment is caused to adopt during inflation.